


L'enfer ce sont les autres

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [466]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, eminem's story probably got me writing that, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Houssem n'a plus rien à faire ici.
Relationships: Houssem Aouar/Memphis Depay
Series: FootballShot [466]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	L'enfer ce sont les autres

L’enfer ce sont les autres

Valium, méthadone. Il a tant de choix pour mettre fin à ses jours, et c’est juste dans sa pharmacie. Les tremblements parcourent toujours son corps comme si ça ne faisait pas des années depuis la blessure. Il a le cœur en pièce et pourtant il est si lourd dans sa poitrine, ça n’a pas de sens de souffrir autant alors qu’il a été diagnostiqué comme en bonne santé. La dépression ne doit pas compter comme un mal suffisamment important pour être dangereux selon les experts apparemment. Ses yeux continuent de tracer tout ce qui pourrait à la fois l’aider et le tuer. Des tas de pilules prescrites, censées aider, qu’il compte utiliser pour mettre fin à tout ce bordel, à tous ses mensonges. Nique tout, il n’a plus sa place dans cet enfer.

L’enfer c’est les autres. Célèbre phrase de Sartre. Personne ne l’a jamais bien interprété, tout le monde prend la phrase comme telle et tout est fait. Il connaît le véritable sens, mais aujourd’hui, il n’a plus envie de se différencier des autres, il va faire comme tout le monde. Détester tout le monde. Si l’enfer représente la société, le paradis sera la mort sans personne pour le déranger. Une belle utopie comparée au valium, à la méthadone qui coulent dans son sang. Il n’en a plus pour très longtemps, encore une dizaine de minutes avant de s’évanouir. Encore vingt minutes avant de mourir, trente s’il a de la chance (c’est ironique, il veut mourir, mais sans en mettre partout). Il est bientôt parti, une dernière lettre sur le comptoir, destinée à personne. Une lettre ouverte sur le vide, à l’effigie de sa vie paradoxalement. L’ironie de ce monde est tellement savoureuse maintenant qu’il contemple maladroitement la fin du temps, allongé confortablement sur son canapé. Bientôt. 

Un dernier frisson d’excitation en repensant à ses proches, et puis il se sent partir. 

Un coup sur la poitrine. Une claque sur la joue. Des lèvres sur les siennes. Des insultes et des reproches. L’enfer ce sont les autres, ils ne te veulent pas du bien, s’ils ne le souhaitent pas, exaucent leur vœu et disparaît. Si triste. Si vrai. Un souffle d’air dans ses poumons fatigués. Des vrombissements. De la lumière vive. Plus de gens. Une odeur aseptisée. Des bips. Ses yeux s’ouvrent.

L’hôpital.

Non. Il ne cherche pas la vie, il ne cherche pas à continuer de souffrir avec tous les abrutis qu’il a pu côtoyer, il ne cherche pas à fausser des sourires, mentir et espérer de bonnes choses pour des gens dont il se fout royalement ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un prêt à le laisser partir, il ne veut plus tenir la main des gens, il veut les quitter ! Bordel ! 

« Tu devrais avoir honte. » Memphis.  
« Pourquoi ? » Houssem demande avec les dents serrées par la colère  
« Ce n’est pas parce que je suis parti, que toi tu dois me rejoindre. »  
« Et si je le souhaite ? »  
« C’est un non. »  
« Putain de fantôme… » Il veut partir, et le gars qu’il aimait mort l’en empêche…

Fin


End file.
